


Dick and the Cat

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Dick Whittington and His Cat (Folklore)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Ambition, Cats, Drabble, Gen, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Dick is only a servant in a boarding school, but he has his cat for company and aspires to be so much more...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Dick and the Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summoninglupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoninglupine/gifts).



> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

Being a servant at the boarding school wasn’t the best job, but the headmaster had been kind enough to take Dick in and let him sit in on lessons when he wasn’t working. And he’d let Dick have a pet, when many other employers wouldn’t have.

Kitty was not only useful in keeping rats and mice away, she was a loving companion who’d curl up on Dick’s bed until he was asleep. He’d stroke her soft black fur each night, hoping for a future when he’d be someone important, the man he’d dreamed of being as an unhappy little girl.


End file.
